Deep As You Go
by Tears of Stardust
Summary: If you love me, you'll release me; let me drown.
1. I Wanna Be Completed

Deep As You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters, places, etc. associated with that name.  However, I do own the idea for my story and any original characters that may appear within.

Chapter 1

I_Don't save me_br

_Don't lose me_br

_Don't wake me now_br

_If you love me you'll release me_br

_Let me drown_/Ibr

- Deep As You Go by October Project

I_"For the Elves, the world moves, and it moves both very swift and very slow.  Swift, because they themselves change little, and all else fleets by: it is a grief to them.  Slow, because they do not count the running years for themselves.  The passing seasons are but ripples ever repeated in the long long stream.  Yet beneath the Sun all things must wear to an end at last."_/I

- Legolas, u_The Fellowship of the Ring_/u by J.R.R. Tolkien

It was about midnight that the prince of Mirkwood awoke suddenly, fine beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.  The dream had come once again.

In it he was very much the king of Mirkwood, a thin circlet of gold upon his brow with a deep green stone settled into the center.  He was in a rather large room he had never seen before and milling around him were hundreds of guests, celebrating his ascent to the throne.

Scanning their faces, Legolas could see no one he knew.  Even the Elven harp-players who sat strumming in a corner of the room slowly and purposefully were unrecognizable.

Suddenly, the soft harp music was stilled and a path parted the crowd of people.  Standing at the end of this path was a dark-haired maiden.

Her back was to him and he saw the shimmering white gown she wore, catching and reflecting all the light cast by the fireplaces and torches by the walls.  Her skin was creamy pale and her hair, which fell in ringlets to her shoulder blades, shone softly.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat.  He had to know who this mysterious and alluring woman was.

He strode quickly toward her, ignoring the stares he received from those flanking both sides of him.  The woman, sensing his presence, turned to look at him.  Her lips were full and pale, her nose the perfect shape to grace such an elegant face.  But that was not what terrified Legolas.

The beautiful maiden had no eyes to speak of, just great black precipices.  Legolas noticed a small, crescent shaped mark burned into her left cheek before his eyes wandered back to her non-existent ones.  A chill always ran itself up and down his back at this point, and gooseflesh broke out all over his body.

The cosmos seemed to whirl in those two ebony orbs and try as he might, Legolas always fell into them…causing him to awaken on more than one occasion.

He sat up and his gray, woven blanket fell into his lap, exposing his bare, well-defined chest.  Gooseflesh crawled along his arms and shoulders, mimicry of his dream brought about by his fright at the dream and the sudden exposure to the chilly night air.

Legolas wiped the back of his hand across his brow, drawing away the moisture from his sweat.  I_'What is this?  I, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, terrified of a silly girl in a dream?'_/I

The lone hoot of an owl drew his eye to the open window of his summer room and the crescent moon that hung almost eerily in the sky.  Another chill passed through him and he knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon.

Legolas got up, then proceeded to quickly and quietly clothe his very naked self, choosing dark green trousers and a long sleeved, lighter green tunic.  He grabbed his quiver of arrows and the bow he had received from the Lady of Lothlorien many years ago.  He silently slipped on a pair of boots and was ready to go.

He crept out of his room, moving with the stealth that only Elves can, and made his way down the rope step-ladder that was the only way out of his tree home.

Stepping lightly, he swiftly made his way through the familiar forest of his childhood, making his way toward a peaceful spot in the forest where he always went to think.

The ground beneath him seemed to melt away and Legolas felt himself begin to drift off into sleep with his eyes open, as was the way of Elves.

He upped the pace of his run in response, hoping that enough physical excursion would keep him awake and alert, not to fall victim to the disturbing dream once again.

Before he knew it, Legolas had reached his destination.  It was only a pond really, with a steep hill facing the eastward portion of the pond away from him.  But perhaps it was the fact that the pond was a perfect circle, or maybe that it mirrored everything so precisely that drew him toward it every time that he felt the need to go somewhere to find solace.

He seated himself on a rock near the pond, placed his elbows on his knees and gazed on to the polished surface of the water, wondering what inspiration would hit him when he sat here this time.  Time seemed to pass slower here than everywhere else in Middle Earth, so he had perhaps been sitting there for 5 minutes or for an hour when something startled him out of his reverie: the sharp crack of a twig being broken to his left.

Faster than mortal eyes could follow, Legolas had gotten up and notched an arrow into his bow, pointing it into the deep foliage from whence the sound had come.  He stood there, stock still, for what seemed like only minutes before he decided to call out.

"Is anyone there?" His musical Elven voice seemed to be swallowed by all the plants that had grown between him and his pursuer.  The night air seemed to grow warm all of a sudden, and Legolas suddenly wished that he had just stayed at home that night.

Suddenly, something was thrown at him from the bushes.  He leapt quickly out of the way whilst firing an answering shot into the brush.  There was the quick scampering of something running away, then silence reigned over this tranquil piece of the forest.

Legolas glanced at the ground to see what had been the assailant's weapon of choice and was surprised at what he saw.  Lying on the ground was a necklace made of seashells, some of which had broken from their fall to the ground.

"Ai!" he called into the night, "Harsh shall be your punishment for reminding me of my longing for the sea!"  There was no answer, so Legolas gently picked up the shell necklace, not wanting to break any more shells than had been broken already.  This in hand, he began to make his way back to his dwelling in the forest, resolving himself to come back early the next morning.


	2. Leave The World Alone In The Sky

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything associated nor do I own Deep As You Go by October Project. What I do own is the idea for my story and any original characters that appear within.  
  
Her breath was coming out in harsh gasps, her heart was pounding furiously against her ribcage but.she was alive. An arrow protruded from her shoulder, not sank in very far for she had moved very quickly. But not quickly enough it seemed. Her dark hair was plastered against her forehead with sweat as she ran, escaping from her now-known Elven pursuer from the speed at which he had volleyed that arrow at her.  
  
She wasn't doing anything wrong; she was just out for a walk on this beautiful but chilly summer night when she had happened to notice someone by the Foretelling pond. Lylene had hidden quickly so as not to be seen by this other person and since he was so deep in thought he had not noticed her arrival.  
  
That man.no, that elf.he was so beautiful that he had instantly rendered her frozen to the spot. The moonlight shone off his fair hair, his crystalline blue eyes were downcast in thought, his perfect physique bent into a position of pondering.then she shifted her weight and brought her foot down on a twig.  
  
He had instantly brought up his bow and arrow; the elf was fast and ready to defend himself, faster than Lylene herself. She knew any sort of movement would cause him to launch any number of arrows in her direction, so she did the only thing that she could think of and was allowed by Bianca because it was non-magical in nature. She threw her prized seashell necklace at him.  
  
Turns out that it's the principle that matters with elves. He had already launched an arrow in her direction before her necklace hit the ground. It almost seemed like her heard the sound of her joints moving as she flung it at him. She had flung herself to the forest floor, but not fast enough and an arrow had lodged itself into her right shoulder. Bianca would be very, very angry.  
  
Stumbling on a hidden rock on the forest floor, she fell and ripped a hole into her trousers. Lylene groaned and picked herself up again, continuing to run. She had to get outside the forest of Mirkwood, where Bianca's magic once again would work.  
  
Suddenly, Lylene saw a break of sky and horizon between the trees. She was going to make it. Bent over with one arm on her shoulder and the other on her slowly bleeding knee, she ran hell-bent toward the edge of the forest, feeling her strength begin to ebb with the loss of blood.  
  
When she reached the spot where no tree further enchanted by the elves stood, Lylene threw herself to the ground, not wanting to risk running any further and possibly injuring herself worse. "Bianca!" she screamed loudly, hoping that her voice would tug at Bianca's consciousness like she had been taught to do. "Bianca! Please help me!"  
  
There was no response, just utter silence. Lylene glanced to the north to see if she had awakened the noisy bunch of traders who stayed over there when haggling with the elves. Not a torch winked on, so she assumed she was safe.  
  
"Lady of Land, Lady of Light, please help my feet to take flight," Lylene muttered as she concentrated as hard as she could, which wasn't that much for the burning of her wound was a constant distraction for her tired mind.  
  
Slowly, she felt the winds begin to pick at her, whirling her hair around her face and making her cloak flap against the ground as though she were a fallen angel trying once again to take off. Lylene closed her eyes and waited for the magic of Bianca to transport her back.  
  
Before she knew it, she was back in Bianca's fortress, lying beside a fireplace that was still roaring to keep the powerful sorceress warm during the colder nights. The soft light of the fire was no comfort to Lylene. Being brought back so close to Bianca's room meant that Bianca was waiting for her. Bianca was never a patient woman.  
  
Lylene slowly lifted herself off of the stone floor, dreading every step that she would have to take to get to Bianca's haven of solace; the only place in the entire fortress that no one was allowed to venture into, under threat of death. That is, of course, unless the great sorceress herself invites you in.  
  
The sweet perfume of spices hit her nose suddenly, as though she had forgotten to breathe. Morning was coming soon for the chefs were already up preparing the meal for Bianca and her apprentices, for Bianca always liked her meals punctual.  
  
Lylene slowly tread to the great oak door that was the entrance to Bianca's room and waited. No one was allowed to enter her room even when they were invited until Bianca wanted them in. Just when Lylene thought that she would bleed to death outside of the room, Bianca's door slowly swung open.  
  
When she had just stepped inside, the door swung shut tightly behind her, preventing her from escaping back into the safety of the hallway, out of the clutches of Bianca's almost assured fury. Not that she could get away in time to escape her anyway, weakened by her loss of blood and the arrow in her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a new scent assailed her senses. Blood, freshly spilled upon Bianca's altar no doubt. Although Lylene hated it, Bianca thought that having a sacrifice now and then was a healthy way to stay in the uttermost level of power that she could channel. When her level of power decreased, more sacrifices were called in to help balance out the change and raise her back to her normal high level of power. It was after those times that she always had to hire more servants.  
  
"You remember Dario, don't you Lylene?" Bianca's smooth yet cruel voice flowed from an unseen corner of her room, causing a chill to snake it's way down Lylene's spine.  
  
"Yes.you said that he was your most promising apprentice." Lylene felt a knot of fear worm it's way into her and start to twist her insides.  
  
"Hmm." Bianca stepped into view then, an ornate, golden dagger dripping with blood clutched into her left hand. She had been working a form of blood magic.one that she always twisted and tormented to bring herself into more power. "Well, you won't have to worry about being second to anyone now."  
  
Lylene felt the very blood in her veins freeze. 'Why.why would she sacrifice Dario? He was the best at everything, and it all came to him so easily. Bianca took him everywhere with her, almost like he was her little dog. It was also rumored that they were lovers. So why..?'  
  
"Your thoughts betray you Lylene," Bianca grinned, setting her dagger down on a silver platter, which sat upon a delicately carved mahogany table. Lylene grimaced. She had forgotten that Bianca had complete control in here, her place of power. "You see, a sacrifice is worth nothing if the one that gives up their life is worthless, understand?"  
  
Lylene felt her knees go weak beneath her. Although she had spent most of her 19 years here, she had never felt this close to danger in a long time. But it wasn't like she had long anyway. Her blood was beginning to slow and she was struggling to stay upright. In a few minutes she would most likely die.  
  
Bianca -reading Lylene's mind- suddenly shrieked in fury. "You wretched, wretched girl! You were found! How could you do this to me? And you have an arrow in your shoulder for it! Argh!" Lylene saw the purple ball of energy gathered in Bianca's hand before she launched it at Lylene, turning her world black and deep as night. 


End file.
